Percabeth SongFic Series!
by cotedepablo911
Summary: A series of song-fics about Percabeth! Mostly my faves. Please read, even if you're not a song-fic person! I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**My first chapter of my songfic series! I hope you like it! Just so you know; bold=lyrics...regular=Annabeth's POV...italics=Percy's POV**

**Song: _Can't Stop Love _by David Zanyar**

* * *

><p><strong>We stand here today, together as one<strong>

Here we are. After 4 years, we're together.

**You brighten my days,**

**just like the sun**

Whenever Percy's around, the day seems brighter. And that says a lot, because there's never bad weather at camp.

**When everything round,**

**is like stormy weather,**

**We always survive,**

**cause we're in this together**

During the Titan War, everything seemed to be caving in around me. But I think Percy was one of the reasons I stayed grounded. We didn't die because we were in it together.

**Whoever said that we could never hold on,**

**Do now know I found my star**

**(Baby you are my star)**

I remember how we were _so _incompatible when we first met. And everyone thought we couldn't be in the same room without shooting, slicing, or stabbing each other.

**And now I'm happy I stood up for so long**

**And baby this is where our story starts**

But now, I'm happy that we were just alive and well. We've still got each other. Despite the past, the wars, the quests. None of that matters anymore.

**I can't stop,**

**can't stop **

**this love**

I don't think I can ever stop my feelings for Percy. I don't what I'll do without him. I can't stop what we have for each other.

**No matter what they say,**

**I love you**

It doesn't matter to me what anyone else says. Even Clarisse La Rue can't change that, and she hates the both of us.

**I can't stop, can't stop,**

**I love you no matter what they say, I love you**

Nothing can change what happens between the two of us. No one can say anything to make me un-love Percy.

**They said this love was the impossible kind**

Everyone said that we would not be a good match. We had been fighting ever since the first moment we met.

**But we were strong enough to fight for this life**

But we were strong enough to fight for our friend. Which became a little bit more.

**I can't stop,**

**can't stop **

**this love**

**No matter what they say,**

**I love you**

I do love Percy. It doesn't matter what happens or what's said. I do love him.

**Now I'm carried away**

**because I've opened my arms**

_Ever since Annabeth walked (actually dropped from her hiding spot in a tree), my life has been pretty good._

**You're here to stay,**

**deep in my heart**

_She's found a spot in my heart. And it's stuck there. Without her, I don't think it'd be complete._

**They said that we couldn't, **

**but we did make it work**

_We thought we'd hate each other. But after our quest, it was different. We made a friendship. A good one, where I'd trust her with my life._

**And nothing could stop us, **

**not even two different worlds**

_Even though we live on two different sides of New York, we still thought about each other. Even though Annabeth knew she was a demigod since she was seven. She lived a completely different life than I did. _

**Whoever said that we could never hold on,**

**Do now know I found my star**

**(Baby you are my star)**

_Annabeth is my star. She's the center of my heart (besides my mom)._

**And now I'm happy I stood up for so long**

**And baby this is where our story starts**

_Now that the Titan War is over, now that we're both still alive, we're both happy. And now, this is where our normal life (as normal as it gets for demigods) begins together._

**I can't stop,**

**can't stop this love**

_I can't change what I feel for Annabeth. I can't change what there is or what my feelings think about her._

**No matter what they say,**

**I love you**

_To me, it doesn't matter what anyone says about us. I love Annabeth._

**I can't stop, can't stop,**

**I love you no matter what they say, I love you**

_Nothing can change my mind. I can't stop loving or forget about her._

**They said this love was the impossible kind**

_We were completely wrong when we first met. We were complete opposites, absolutely _nothing_ in common with each other._

**But we were strong enough to fight for this life**

_We were smart enough to fight for each other. Both as friends, and as more. _

**I can't stop,**

**can't stop **

**this love**

**No matter what they say,**

**I love you**

_I do love Annabeth. It doesn't matter what's happened or what's said. I do love her._

**I can't stop, stop,**

**No I can't stop**

**I can't stop, stop,**

**No I can't stop.**

I can't stop loving Percy. Nothing can make me stop.

**I can't stop, stop,**

**No I can't stop**

**I can't stop, stop,**

**No I can't stop.**

_I can't stop loving Annabeth. Nothing can make me stop._

**I can't stop,**

**can't stop **

**this love**

**No matter what they say,**

**I love you**

I love Percy and I always will. It's not avoidable, it's not changeable, and it's sure as Hades not fixable.

**I can't stop, can't stop,**

**I love you no matter what they say, I love you**

_I love Annabeth and I always will. It's not avoidable, it's not changeable, and it's sure as Hades not fixable._

**They said this love was the impossible kind**

It was supposed to be forbidden. With Mom and Poseidon fighting all the time.

**But we were strong enough to fight for this life**

_We were strong enough to deny what everyone else said. We fought and defied our parents (godly ones, of course)._

**I can't stop,**

**can't stop **

**this love**

**No matter what they say,**

**I love you**

I love Percy. I can't stop this love.

_I love Annabeth. I can't stop this love._

* * *

><p><strong>More updates coming! Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This is number 2 of my song-fic series. You should know that these will _not_ be in order. **

**So this one takes place when Percy remembers Annabeth. He remembers their relationship. It's to the song: _The Call_ by Regina Spektor. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>It started out as a feeling<strong>

It started out as a small feeling. Very small, something unimportant.

**Which then grew into a hope**

Then, it became into a small hope. Something that was a small chance.

**Which then turned into a quiet thought**

It turned into a thought. More than a hope, but still nothing serious. Something that _could _happen. But it probably wouldn't.

**Which then turned into a quiet word**

Sometimes, I would murmur something under my breath. It would be what I really felt, but I would make sure no one ever heard.

**And then that word grew louder and louder**

Then, it would grow louder, stronger. It wasn't as small, not as quiet. The thought grew louder and louder.

**'Til it was a battle cry**

And then, it would grow louder until the Battle of Kronos. Then I fought for so many. I not only fought for the gods, but I fought for our freedom.

**I'll come back when you call me  
>No need to say goodbye<strong>

"I'll come back. Don't worry," I said when I left. "This isn't goodbye. It's until next summer," I said to be reassuring.

**Just because everything's changing**  
><strong>Doesn't mean it's never been this way before<strong>

Just because everything has changed in this world, doesn't mean it's never happened before. This has occurred before, and it's not the first time there's been a war among the gods.

**All you can do is try to know who your friends are  
>As you head off to the war<strong>

But there's not much we can do about stopping it, or even preventing it. We can only remember that we have our friends at camp. And that we fight for the gods. Our side has a traitor, we have to remember.

**Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light**

"He picked a side, Annabeth. Luke picked the _wrong _side! We can't change that, and we sure as Hades can't forgive the guy!" I told her. It was hard to understand, but it became clear later.

**You'll come back when it's over  
>No need to say goodbye<strong>

"You'll come back, Annabeth." I told her, after she'd been stabbed. "This doesn't mean goodbye. But when you're healed, you'll come back."

**You'll come back when it's over  
>No need to say goodbye<strong>

"You'll come back when the summer's over."

**Now we're back to the beginning**  
><strong>It's just a feeling and no one knows yet<strong>

Now that we're back to the beginning of memories. No one knows yet. It's just a feeling.

**But just because they can't feel it too  
>Doesn't mean that you have to forget<strong>

Nobody knows how I feel. But I know inside that I can't forget. I can't forget what's happened.

**Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
>'Til they're before your eyes<strong>

I've been trying to remember what's happened. I'm trying to remember what's happened. My memories have to come back. But they haven't yet.

**You'll come back when they call you  
>No need to say goodbye<br>You'll come back when they call you  
>No need to say goodbye<strong>

Annabeth. You'll come back. The memories will come back. When the memories are clear, you'll come back. It's all tied together.

But there's no need to say goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! This will be updated less frequently than my other stories. Don't forget, REVIEW!<strong>

**And as for anyone who reads my other stories, I have a new PJO story coming out soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! So here's the next chapter of my line of song-fics! This is to the song: _Shattered _by O.A.R. (Of A Revolution). It is one of my favorite songs! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>In a way, I need a change<br>From this burnout scene**

In a way, I need a change. I need a change from being in a broken relationship. My relationship with Percy. It's burned out. I need something different from that.

**Another time, another town, another everything**

I wish I could be in another time. It doesn't matter if it would be future or past. A different place to be. Not Manhattan. Another everything.

**But it's always back to you**

But it's always coming back to Percy. It's always coming back to Percy.

**Stumble out in the night  
>From the pouring rain<strong>

After we broke up, I remember going home. I just left. I went home, even though it was pouring rain.

**Made the block, sat and thought**

I remember sitting down on a low, brick wall. I just sat there and thought about what had happened. Just sitting and thinking about what was going on. Where'd we gone wrong.

**There's more I need  
>It's always back to you<strong>

But I need more than that. I need something more than my mind to help me through it. It was always back to Percy.

**But I'm good without ya**  
><strong>Yeah I'm good without you<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>

I'll be fine without Percy. I don't need him. He's not my lifeline. Emotionally, at least.

**How many times can I break 'til I shatter?**

How many times can I break until I shatter? How many times can my heart crack? Between Percy and Luke, it's not doing well. I'm surprised I haven't lost my mind yet.

**Over the line, can't define what I'm after**

I don't know how far I can go without Percy. It's not feeling…okay. I guess. I don't know what I'm looking for. I can't define what I'm after.

**I always turn the car around**

I always turn my life around. Turn my emotions around. I make things right with myself.

**Give me a break; let me make my own pattern**

I told him to give me a break. I needed to make my own pattern. My own lifestyle. Maybe I _should _become a Hunter of Artemis. It might make my life easier.

**All that it takes is some time  
>But I'm shattered<strong>

It usually takes time. But I'm shattered. I don't think my heart can take any more of this.

**I always turn the car around**

I always make things right. But now…I don't know.

**I had no idea that the night**  
><strong>Would take so damn long<strong>

_I had no idea that the night without Annabeth would take so damn long. It's hard knowing she's not the first person I'll see in the morning._

**Took it out, on the street  
>While the rain still falls<strong>

_I left camp last night for a few hours. It was raining like Zeus and Hades were having a smackdown on Olympus._

**Push me back to you**

_I think my dad was up there to throwing something in. But it might be that he wanted me to go back to Annabeth._

**But I'm good without ya**  
><strong>Yeah I'm good without you<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>

_But I'll be fine without Annabeth. I'm good without her. I'm okay. Yeah._

**How many times can I break 'til I shatter?**

_How many times can my heart break? How much can I take before I lose it?_

**Over the line, can't define what I'm after**

_I just don't know _exactly _what I'm looking for. It's not explainable. Maybe something between Rachel and Annabeth._

**I always turn the car around  
>Give me a break; let me make my own pattern<strong>

_I remember how Annabeth would wanna kick my butt to the Underworld for hanging out with Rachel. I wish she would give me a break. Not get jealous for hanging out with mortal girls. It's not a crime. And I wasn't _cheating _on her or anything._

**All that it takes is some time  
>But I'm shattered<br>I always turn the car around**

_Annabeth just needs time. She'll come back. I'm sad now, but it never lasts that long. I always make the bad things good again. It just takes time._

**Give it up, give it up Baby**

I wish Percy would give it up. He knows that he's not going to win this fight. He usually doesn't.

**Give it up, give it up now, now**

_Annabeth should just give up. This fight won't last. Just end it now._

**How many times can I break 'til I shatter?**  
><strong>Over the line, can't define what I'm after<strong>  
><strong>I always turn the car around<strong>

I wish Percy wouldn't have to make it hurt. I wish it was easier. It's not like I know what I want from Percy. But it's too hard to figure it out.

**All that I feel is the realness I'm faking**

_All that I feel is the way I can fake that I'm okay. It's just the way I am. I don't show that I'm hurting about me and Annabeth breaking up. _

**Taking my time  
>But it's time that I'm wasting<br>I always turn the car around**

_I'm trying to take my time with this. But I know that the more I don't say anything, the more I'm just wasting my time. Annabeth will eventually forget because she can have any other guy she wants._

**How many times can I break 'til I shatter?**  
><strong>Over the line, can't define what I'm after<strong>  
><strong>I always turn the car around<strong>  
><strong>Don't wanna turn that car around<strong>  
><strong>I gotta turn this thing around<strong>

How many times can I break until I shatter? Πόσες φορές;

_How many times can I break until I shatter? __Πόσες__φορές__;_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! And thanks to Google Translate for the Greek at the bottom! **

**By the way, the Greek writing translates to "_How many times?_" **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
